User blog:SomeoneYouUsedToKnow/SYUTK's V5E6 -Known By It's KRAAAW - Impressions/Recap
So, last week's post, despite being posted a whole day late, still got tons of comments in response. In fact, it got about 59 posts. This makes it the current Record-Holder for my most commented-on blog, beating the previous Title-holder: The Impressions/Recap blog about V4E11, which got 40 posts. ....Must have been Yuma. He drawed much attention when he showed up. In other news: @Chish: I tried using Paint.neet, and it looked and felt like a discount Photoshop. I could see that it was superior to Microsoft Paint in many ways. However, the different interface did complicate things for me a bit, and I simply don't have the time to bother learning how to use it, especially when Paint is at the very least sufficient. So, not using it until I finish my current semester, at the very least. ---- In other news, this thing. For newcomers to this thing, this is basically me, making an informal recap of what happened in the episode, while giving my thoughts about what happens. It also includes fancy color speak. 2 are particularly notable: Red means truth, fact in the eyes of the user, le me. Blue means a guess, an hypothesis, a theory. This was made before/during Tuesday, but is posted after the episode because when I post it, the Recent Activity page gets filled with all the images I use, which would spell Spoilers-Galore. I also have classes on Tuesday from 10am to 5:30pm with some lucky exceptions, and then I have to spend time uploading every pic I'm gonna use. It's time consuming, but it doesn't spoil everyone in one flash. Now, onto the episode. We start our day with: Triumph. ''Or ''Triumph! Now, before getting into the actual stuff, I just wanna talk about something that The Devil's Advocate mentioned (and I completely missed) in this thread, which is important since it's related to the Timeline. See, 3 things are known: 1) Hazel was in the same train Oscar was, so he arrived in Mistral at the same time he did. 2) Hazel met up with Adam and he carried out his plan to kill Sienna and become King of All Faunus. Oscar met up with RNJR, and Ozpin told them they have 1 month before the Fall semester begins. 3) The Albains found out that Adam killed Sienna. And Blake's arc in Menagerie ocurred 2 months before RNJR's as of V5E3. This means that, at the very least, Adam killed Sienna and became High Leader, about 1 month after Ghira's speech, and that's before considering the unknown amount of time it took for the Albains to get the news. This also means that Sun and Blake have gotten 0 support in about 1 month, and that they finally caught up to RNJR's story and are now at least mostly parallel. The question now is, how close are they? As of V5E5, it's been weeks since the day RNJR met Oscar, meaning it's, at the very least, 2 weeks before Fall, potentially only 1 week or maybe less than that. As of the same episode, Blake's story might be either 2 weeks behind, or less than that, or even happening at roughly the same time. Sigh.....it's miles better than in Volume 4 where we had no idea of when things happened in relation to other things, and if one assumed that everything happened at the same time it makes no sense at all. At least now we do have a vague idea of the relative time. It's still confusing though. 1)"You can trust them to put up a good fight. I'll throw together a list tonight" -Qrow Branwen QrowInAKitchen1.png|''Huh. Looks like this place got better since I last came here'' QrowInAKitchen2.png|''They actually got a customer'' QrowInAKitchen3.png|''Sup, Marty. Long time no see'' QrowInAKitchen4.png|''My name is not Marty, and I don't know you. What do you want'' QrowInAKitchen5.png|''Harsh. But alright, I'll get to the point'' QrowInAKitchen6.png|''I'm looking for a Shier...Shear...Sheer....Chad Owan'' QrowInAKitchen7.png|''And who wants to know about this "Chad Owan"?'' QrowInAKitchen8.png|''Oh, I know what you're thinking, and I'm gonna say, I work for the government, but I'm not a cop'' QrowInAKitchen9.png|''I'm just a friend of his from Beacon. Aaah, good times those were'' QrowInAKitchen10.png|''Yeah, and I'm the King of Vale'' QrowInAKitchen11.png|''If you really were best buds with him, what was his dog's name?'' QrowInAKitchen12.png|''Mmm, tough question. Can I ask an expert?'' V5 Ramen Shop Owner.png|''YOU'RE A COP, AREN'T YOU?!'' ThreatenedQrow2.png|''H-hey, we only spoke to each other like 3 times, I didn't even know he had a dog!'' ThreatenedQrow3.png|''...Y-You're not gonna stab be with that thing, right?'' ThreatenedQrow4.png|''Don't worry, don't worry, I'm walking out, you can put that thing down now, calm down...'' ThreatenedQrow5.png|''Oh my God of Light, that was scary, man'' ThreatenedQrow6.png|''Welp, nothing a drink can't fix'' As....funny as it was, to see Qrow be so expressive, and even more to see him shit his pants for once, something that hurt my enjoyment of this scene was how Qrow felt....out of character. He's 40-so years old, he's seen some shit, he's defeated some shit, and he's a profesional Huntsman with experience who is not afraid of giving the General of the Atlesian Military and Headmaster of Atlas the middle finger. ....And yet he shits his pants at the sight of a middle-aged cook with a cheap knife getting angry. Just........why? Tyrian was scarier and more dangerous, and Qrow didn't react even slightly like that. Actually, what the hell was Qrow doing without his weapon to begin with? Doesn't Mistral have a reputation for it's criminal underworld? Which he himself knows about and described in a World of Remnant episode? Sigh....as funny as the scene was, it is seriously concerning that it seems like the writers think they have to make characters act OOC just to write funny scenes. Hopefully, this was just the exception and not the rule. This is RWBY, not RWBY Chibi. Actually, I think Chibi Qrow was closer to Canon Qrow than this Qrow. I can only assume that almost dying thanks to Tyrian made Qrow more of a pussy than before, but, again, he's a profesional Huntsman, with experience, and like 40 years old. He should've dealt with worse and has survived worse. QrowContacts1.png|''Okay, let's check...oh, his name was Shiro Wan'' QrowContacts2.png|''Well, you're out'' ---- Let's read that list for a bit.... >Shiro Wan. Shiro means White in japanese. Wan, in japanese, means a gulf or bay. Or a bowl. >Blanka Griffin. Blanka sounds identical to Blanca, which is basically the female version of Blanco, which means White. And Griffin = Griffon, in case it wasn't obvious enough. >Boyd Raine. Raine = Rain. Rain > Water > Blue. Boyd is Scottish/Irish and means "Blonde, Yellow". >Amethyst Kreiss. Amethysts were....purple, right? With Kreiss, there's the latin Kreiss, and the german Kreiß. The former means "Left", in the sense of "on the left" and similar stuff, while the latter means....to groan in pain, or cry out during labour. Eww. >Ivy Altham. Ivys were...bushes, I think. Altham is derivef from Old English ælfet and hamm, meaning "water meadow where swans are found" or something like that. >Aoi Rivas. According to Behind the Name, Aoi is Japanese meaning "hollyhock, althea" or an adjectival form of'' ao'' meaning "green, blue". Rivas, is an actual name, but I couldn't find a good source for the meaning. Best I got was "a department in Nicaragua", and "second-person singular past historic of river" in French. >Farrow Vaccaro. A Farrow is a litter of piglets.....or a barren cow. Poor slop. Vaccaro, is basically Italian for Cowboy. >And at the very end, it's almost impossible to see, but I think I read a name that said: Lunsford, Harkin. It's hard to see the R due to the fading, making it look like a P. But Hapkin has no meaning, Harkin does. Kind of. Harkin, it's likely just a stylish variation of Harken, meaning "to listen" or "to pay attention to what is said". Lunsford, according to genealogy.com, literally means "A dweller by the ford or crossing on the Lune", with Lune in itself meaning "White Water" and likely being derived from Latin "Luna" meaning Moon. ---- So, in total, Qrow's contacts include: >A white bowl. >A white griffon. >A blonde guy who loves to get wet in the rain. >A lady who groans in pain everytime she sees amethysts. >A water meadow full of Ivys and swans. >A half-Mistralian Nicaraguan green/blue river. >A barren cowboy. >A guy who loves to listen to lunatics he meets on the road. ....I guess one really meets all sorts of people in bars. Still maybe not as weird as the kinds of people you meet in VA-11 Hall-A though. I mean, in that game your clients include a cyborg bounty hunter, a loli "social worker", a hacker, a (kind and exceptional) White Knight (read: Corrupt Brutal Police), a brain in a jar, tons of dogs, a girl and a robot who literally work for a company run by dogs, a robot Idol Singer, and a ghost, among others. Qrow's friends seem kinda normal in comparison. QrowContacts3.png|''Well, ain't this a fantastic start...'' ThreatenedQrow7.png|''OKAY! I'M LEAVING, I'M LEAVING!'' Seriously, this ain't Qrow. QrowSearchFail1.png|''Sup, my good fellows! Know where I can find these guys?'' QrowSearchFail2.png|''Nope'' QrowSearchFail3.png|''Nope'' FrusfratedQrow1.png|''...It's gonna be one of those days, is it? Damn you, Bad Luck'' QrowSearchFail4.png|''Nope'' FrusfratedQrow2.png|''ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR HOURS!'' QrowSearchFail5.png|''Were these people abducted by some space whale or something?!'' QrowSearchHope1.png|''Alright, you're my only option left'' QrowContacts4.png|''Literally'' QrowSearchHope2.png|''You're coming with me Yes or Yes, Shield Heater'' ---- Alright, let's pause to check the new listed people. >Harkin Lunsford...I was absolutely right about his name back then. >Shani Florenza. Florenza is Italian and means Flowering/In Bloom. Shani is from Hindu mythology, referring to both the planet Saturn, and a deity represented as a black figure carrying a weapon and riding either a buffalo, a vulture, or a crow. ...Must be his ex. >Heather Shields. Heather is a species of bush with small pink/purple/white flowers and scaly leaves. I'm perfectly sure Shields does not fit CNR. Or at least, it does about as much as "Sword" does. And, considering that Lunsford is at the top of this side of Qrow's contact list, we can easily combine both and bring Qrow's number of friends to the amazing, astonishing, outstanding number of....10, leaving out the Ozluminati, Tai, and Zwei. GhostKids1.png|Knock GhostKids2.png|''TAG! You're it!'' GhostKids3.png|''Holy crab, where did these kids come from? Must be drinking too much'' Okay, seriously, this is one of the most egregious mess-ups the RT animation department has done in the entire of this show. When Qrow is about to knock, we can see perfectly the area behind him, and there's no one there, neither seen nor heard. He knocks on the door, and suddenly 3 kids pop out of nowhere, a short distance behind Qrow, and run away audibly. This is literally, an horrendous mess-up that there's no way it could've even slipped in, unless no one ever bothers to check anything, ever. It's way too blatant. Hell, it's worse than the Crater joke from V1. Why? Because with the Crater joke, there was an explosion, and even if the animation team failed to make a Crater, we at least could see that the explosion was intended to leave a crater. But this time, there's nothing to even set-up the kids's existence, neither visually nor audibly, before Qrow knocks on the door. It almost looks like 2 different scenes put together without any attempt at cohesion. It's already bad enough with having Qrow be OOC with the chef for the sake of comedy. Now it's animation inconsistencies of extremely blatant levels, things you don't even need to pause the video to notice. QrowSearchHopeFail1.png|''Ok, whatever. SHIELDS, I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!'' QrowSearchHopeFail2.png|''OPEN THE DAMN DOOR RIGHT NOW OR I'LL KICK YOUR-'' QrowSearchHopeFail3.png|''O-oh, hi there, good citizen! I'm, uh, looking for Heather Shields. Know where she is?'' QrowSearchHopeFail4.png|''Oh? And who wants to kno-'' QrowSearchHopeFail5.png|''Okay, stop. Look pal, I've just wasted 8 hours of my life trying to find even just 1 of my old buds in this wretched city, and my patience is done. Do you know where I can find her or not?'' V5 Heather Shields husband and daughter.png|''Daddy? Who is this creep?'' QrowSearchHopeFail7.png|''Does he know Mommy? Does he know where she is?'' QrowSearchHopeFail8.png|''(Crap, she's a mother...I'm getting Summer flashbacks...)'' QrowSearchHopeFail9.png|''I'm, uh...sorry to bother you'' QrowSearchHopeFail10.png|''Don't talk to me or my daughter ever again'' QrowSearchHopeFail11.png QrowSearchHopeFail12.png|''I guess I'll have to report back to Ozpin empty-handed...I'll look like an idiot'' QrowSearchHopeFail13.png|''Welp, nothing a drink can't fix'' ''"OF COURSE! The mission board!" MistralMissionBoard.png QrowSearchP21.png|...Let's see...only 3 slobs are free. And none of them good...'' QrowSearchP22.png|''This leaves out Choi and Slate...dammit, I need a miracle at this point'' QrowSearchP23.png|''Isn't there anyone free that is worth shit in this blasted city?'' ---- Alright, let's pause here again for 2 reasons: The Mission Board, and the names. Let's start with the board. Now, we all imagined the way Huntsmen do things, as far back as V2 when we saw RWBY accept a mission from a board. This time it seems it works just like that. Huntsmen accept missions from a board, ranging from simply finding X Grimm and killing it to protecting villages and hunting wanted people. The last bit is interesting, not for this scene, but for the best villain so far in this show: Roman Torchwick. Back in V1E1 we were told that he was a wanted criminal. And now we know that Huntsmen can legally and officially take on Bounties. This means that Roman, and Neo, likely have had to fight Huntsmen at some point in their lives, people who wanted to take the bounty on their heads. And since Roman didn't die until V3's finale (unless he survived, which wouldn't be unbelievable), that means he has survived, if not defeated or killed, said Huntsmen. No wonder he and Neo could keep up with Black Sun and kick Ruby and Yang's asses so easily. They've been fighting pros for who-knows-how-long. ---- Now, the names. Some are obvious in how they fit CNR, but let's see anyway, they're interesting, and there's a lot. I'll describe the names in the mission board in front of Qrow, his iScroll, and the board at Qrow's left, though it's hard to tell with the latter because it's kinda tilted and some names are impossible to read. Also, note that when we first look at the board, there's a set of names. When we see Qrow looking at the board, the names are different, and harder to read due to being backwards and due to the transparency. I mirrored it horizontally to make them readable. Another thing to note is that despite Qrow looking up, the set of names where Ayress is mentioned is more on the middle/bottom of the board, which would be more in front of him. First board: Starting from top-left. 1>Flann Lucero. Flann is Gaelic and means Red-Haired, while Lucero is Spanish and is derived from Luz (Light), referring to iluminating or brilliant bodies like a Morning Star, similar to "Lucifer". 2>Lali Choi (what kind of person would name their kid that monstrosity?). Lali is a weird name, best I found was Tagalog for "goldfish", Rapa Nui for "wet", and Samoan for Wood Drum. Choi, is the English and Tagalog romanization of the Korean surname "Choe" which means Pinnacle and Mountain. 3>Jay Hawkins. Jays are passerine birds of the Crow family. Hawkins means Falconry. 4>Azura Durham. Azura is Persian and means Blue. It's also the name of one of Adam and Eve's daughters, Seth's wife and sister, just FYI. Durham is harder to point down. The only thing I found for it's meaning that isn't "the name of X place" was "One of a breed of short-horned cattle, originating in the county of Durham, England, and noted for their beef-producing quality". 5>Fuchsia Lin. Fuchsia is a genus of plants but also a shade of purple or violet. Lin, has meanings in multiple languages, the first thing that showed up was that it was Chinese and meant "Forest" or "Fine Jade". 6>Lucero Hawthorne. Hawthorne is derived from Hawthorn, a name for the Cratageus plants also known as Whitethorn, Hawberries, May-Tree, and Thornapple. Haw in itself was an old-english term for Hedge, and nowadays refers to their fruit. 7>Dove Cowan. Doves are often portrayed as white, though if you've lived life you would know that they are more often Grey or even nearly-Black. Cowan is Cornish for Owl, and English for a stonemason who has not served an apprenticeship. Like someone trying to pass off as a profesional engineer without even a title. 8>Stark Silver. Stark simply means "Severely" and similar words. Silver is Silver. Stark alone does not allude to any colors whatsoever, not even remotely. It only does when you link it with another word, like in this case. Then it serves to emphasize that color (in this case, "Severely Silver"). 9>Rory Andrews. Rory is Gaelic and means Red King, while Andrews is Scottish and means Manly. Second Board: Starting from..bottom right, since the top right doesn't say anything. 1>Ayress Umbra. Umbra is the term for shadows caused by the direct blocking of sunlight by an object. Ayress seems to be a variation of Ayres, plural of Ayre, which means a sandbank, or more archaically, air. 2>Kartz Cyan. Cyan is a color. Kartz is more complicated; it's a common german surname, but also an old jewish surname, and in this regard there may be a connection. As a jewish surname, it's an abbreviation formed from the initials of Kohen Tzedek, meaning "Priest of Justice", and probably derived from Melchizedek, a biblical figure "without father, without mother and without genealogy", and an angel from Gnosticism. He was the King of Righteousness who was to Angels what Jesus was to Men, sometimes said to even be greater than Jesus Christ himself. Some sources say he's a Power, the 6th Order of Angels, who act as bearers of conscience and keepers of history among other things, and was King of Salem back when he used to be human. As a german surname, it probably originates from the Rhine River where the Katz Castle is located. It's name is not derived from Katze (Cat) in itself but from Katzenelnbogen (Cat's Elbow), which in itself is of unknown etymology. It's also possible that it's exactly the same jewish surname I described here, with the abbreviation and germanization being related to the imposition of German surnames on Jews in the 18th and 19th centuries in Germany. But since I doubt Miles and Kerry thought this much, let's just assume they meant "Cat". 3>Zach Hyacinth. Hyacinths are flowering plants whose name comes from the greek "hero" Hyacinth, a beautiful young man and Apollo's lover, who died by accident when he was hit in the face by a discus thrown by Apollo. Instead of letting Hades claim him, Apollo made the flower from his spilled blood. As for Zach, if we assume it's Zach, it's derived from Zechariah, meaning "YHVH was Remembered" or something like that. If we assume it's a cool version of Zack, it means either a Sixpence (Australia) or it's derived from German Zacken, meaning "to provide/shape/trim a jagged edge". 4>Inigo Nash. Inigo, english form of Iñigo, is derived from Basque Eneko, meaning "my little dear". Nash, meanwhile, is derived from middle english "Atten Ash" or "At the ash tree". And sounds almost identical to Ash at any rate. 5>Caroline Teale. Caroline is derived from Carolus and ultimately a feminine version of Charles, derived from Germanic Karl (Man). In itself, Caroline doesn't reliably fit CNR as far as I've seen. Teale, meanwhile, is most likely just an stylish version of Teal, a Medium blue-green color. 6>Carmina Griffin. Carmina in terms of CNR is probably based on Carmine, a general term for deep-red colors. Aside from that, the name is derived from Carmen, meaning a Song, Poem, Play or Charm. Griffin just means Griffon. Qrow's Scroll: Only 2 new names. 1>Slate De Sena. Slate is, basically, a rock, that can show up in a variety of colors, from shades of grey to purple to green and even cyan. As for "De Sena", it depends on if you look at it as "Desena" or "(Of) Sena". If you look at it as the former, it's either Catalan for a set of 10, or Romanian for the verb-version of Desen (Drawing). If you look at it as the latter, it's more complicated. Best I found was Pali for Hawk/Eagle, the plural version of Lower Sorbian "Seno" which means Hay, and Serbo-Croatian for Shadow. 2>Roux Forhan. Roux is French for "redhead", AKA Gingers. Forhan is a variant of Foran, and is derived from the name O'Forhane, in itself an anglicization of the Irish name O'Fuarthain or O'Fuarain, diminutive of Fuar, meaning Cold or Apathetic. Also, Kreiss Amethyst appears twice on the list, for some reason. Overall, a pretty interesting set of names. Some fit easily, others not so much. Now, back to the episode. ---- QrowSearchP24.png|''Umbra Ayress, just finished a mission, she likely wants to sleep'' QrowSearchP25.png|''Carmina Griffin, sounds too edgy, let's skip her'' QrowSearchP26.png|''Shiro Wan, you almost got me killed, fuck you'' QrowSearchP27.png|''Ugh...I wish some pretty, strong lady just walked in and saved me this trouble already'' And just like that, Qrow failed at getting any help whatsoever. To be fair, he didn't put any effort into it. He just walked around and asked people if they've seen/knew where to find X person. That's the laziest people-search I've seen in years. Hell, why not just give them a damn call first? That still works locally, and I doubt Mistral's Mission Board would include missions whose targets are out of Mistral's territory. He could check which ones are free, give them a call, and then sort something out. But noooo, that's too much for poor Uncle Qrow. QrowSearchP28.png|''Why did I even decide to do this, anyway? I don't even have any friends, I suck at talking to people'' QrowSearchP29.png|''Welp, nothing a drink can't fix'' ''"Okay, you're my only hope" QrowBackToTheKitchen1.png|''Heheh...sup again, Marty QrowBackToTheKitchen2.png|''Back again, you dirty cop?'' QrowBackToTheKitchen3.png|''Look, I know we started on the wrong foot, but after giving it some thought while drunk, you know Shiro'' QrowBackToTheKitchen4.png|''And he's the only person who doesn't hate me and/or is dead or busy. He's my only chance of not looking like an idiot'' QrowBackToTheKitchen5.png|''And you want me to help you find him? That bastard owes me about 60.000 Lien'' QrowBackToTheKitchen6.png|''What'' QrowBackToTheKitchen7.png|''Whatever, I'll pay his debt, just tell me where to find him'' QrowBackToTheKitchen8.png|''Dude...are you really that desperate?'' QrowBackToTheKitchen9.png|''Let's just say "Honor before Reason", ok? Now, where is he?'' QrowBackToTheKitchen10.png|''Yeaaah, sorry, I haven't seen him in months'' QrowBackToTheKitchen11.png|''He's probably already dead. Serves him right'' QrowBackToTheKitchen12.png|''Great. I wasted 60,000 Lien for absolutely nothing. Fuck you, Shiro'' Oh, look! A "No Faunus" sign! Oh my god....they are actually showing Faunus Discrimination! ....Well, kind of. But it's better than in past Volumes, this time we are not being told without showing us any discrimination, we are being SHOWN discrimination without telling us anything, which is much better. Hell, if it wasn't for that note on the wall, you would never think Marty discriminates Faunus. That's more realistic. Let's hope they keep it up. 2) Raven Branwen is an Asshole 2: Electric Boogaloo Banditea1.png|''So, how do you like your coffee, Snowflake?'' Banditea2.png|''With cream and sugar'' Banditea3.png|''You make me sad'' Banditea4.png|''Thanks Vernie, you can wait outside'' Banditea5.png|''So, what's the-'' Banditea6.png|''One moment, I'm enjoying my coffee'' Banditea7.png|''Aaah, hot coffee. It's the best'' Banditea8.png|''Stop being an ass and get to the point, please'' Banditea9.png|''So much for trying to offer warm hospitality...'' Banditea10.png|''Alright. The truth is that truth is written by the winners. And winners hate to mention their defeats'' Banditea11.png|''I'm sure Qrow has told Ruby and her friends many of his amazing adventures with ladies'' Banditea12.png|''I doubt he has told them of the many times he's been rejected on the spot'' Banditea13.png|''He's never given me reasons to think he's lying'' Banditea14.png|''Doesn't mean he never has'' Okay, Raven's about to spill the beans about Ozpin. Let's see what new mysteries and secrets are revealed by this Ex-Member of Team Stork. HuntsmenAreVaried1.png|''Team RWBY might as well be Beacon's Poster Kids'' HuntsmenAreVaried2.png|''Whatever your motives, you all enrolled with the cute little goal of "making the world a better place'' HuntsmenAreVaried3.png|''Because that's what Huntsmen and Huntresses do'' HuntsmenAreVaried4.png|''Oh, you sweet Summer child...'' HuntsmenAreVaried5.png|''Some become Huntsmen for fame or money. Some, just to be badass. Some, just because'' HuntsmenAreVaried6.png|''Qrow and I? We didn't enroll to be "heroes"'' HuntsmenAreVaried7.png|''We enrolled to learn how to KILL heroes'' HuntsmenAreVaried8.png|''Wait, what'' HuntsmenAreVaried9.png|''Oh, did daddy and uncle skip that detail all these years?'' HuntsmenAreVaried10.png|''Aside from Grimm, Huntsmen were the only ones capable of kicking our asses and ruining our raids'' HuntsmenAreVaried11.png|''Oh, this coffee's so damn good...'' HuntsmenAreVaried12.png|''The tribe needed people to Git Gud, and me and Qrow were the perfect age'' OzpinWasInterested1.png|''We were awesome, so much we even caught the eye of professor Ozpin. His gaze was upon us all the time. Pretty creepy'' OzpinWasInterested2.png|''At first I thought it was because he knew our real motives. But no, he didn't care about that, he was interested in Team STRQ as a whole'' OzpinWasInterested3.png|''And....what's wrong with that?'' OzpinWasInterested4.png|''Constant attention, extra training missions, turning a blind eye if we broke the rules and got into more trouble than expected...'' OzpinWasInterested5.png|''Sounds familiar, no?'' OzpinWasInterested6.png OzpinWasInterested7.png|''...What's your point?'' Okay....I think she really is going to spill the beans about Ozpin this time. MysteriousOzpin1.png|''How much do you know about Ozpin, about his past?'' MysteriousOzpin2.png|''He's a prodigy, one of the youngest people to ever be appointed Headmaster of a school'' MysteriousOzpin3.png|''Because that was his plan. He made those schools, he chose himself Headmaster, and everyone agreed because he surrounds himself with people who love to suck his cock'' MysteriousOzpin4.png|''Wait, that makes no sense! How could he-'' MysteriousOzpin5.png|''Wait, no. This is RWBY. Everything is possible'' MysteriousOzpin6.png|''Why would he even do all that?'' MysteriousOzpin7.png|''Because Old Man Oz has a BIG and TERRIBLE secret that could cover the world in FEAR'' MysteriousOzpin8.png|''One that he eventually shared with our Team, because we were awesome. But it left me with questions'' MysteriousOzpin9.png|''I searched for answers everywhere, but the more I found, the more terrifying the truth became'' MysteriousOzpin10.png|''Okay, and what is this BIG and TERRIBLE secret that you've been avoiding telling us for the entire scene until now?'' Seriously, Raven just loves to drag things on instead of getting to the point. It took her, what, 3 whole minutes to even start MAYBE to even get to this point of the conversation? GrimmHaveMaster1.png|''The Grimm have a Queen. Salem, the Dark Lord of Darkness'' GrimmHaveMaster2.png|''She can't be stopped or reasoned with, and will not stop until Humanity is extinct. Faunus maybe included'' GrimmHaveMaster3.png|''Wait, what'' GrimmHaveMaster4.png|''Okay, are you two actually gonna drink or what?'' GrimmHaveMaster5.png|''Seriously, this coffee is divine'' 3 hours of recapping later.... WYCatchingUp1.png|''And why should we believe any of this?'' WYCatchingUp2.png|''Please. These news are over a year old, you're just catching up'' WYCatchingUp3.png|''Besides, you and your friends just accept everything you're told like blind sheep'' WYCatchingUp4.png|''You wanna go far, Bang? You need to question everything, even the obvious'' WYCatchingUp5.png|''Nothing is true. Everything is permitted'' WYCatchingUp6.png|''Otherwise you'll end up like Qrow, sucking up to Ozpin and acepting his every move like a blind puppet'' V5 06 00030.png|''(Patience Level: Near Bottom...)'' PatienceDropping-Yang2.png|''And your stupid father'' V5 06 00031.png|BOOM PatienceFinished-Yang2.png PatienceFinished-Yang3.png|''If you didn't like coffee, you should've just said so'' I find it rather funny how Weiss is completely non-chalant when Yang blows up the table (at least in the pic). Just as funny is Yang's own face. I get it that angry people don't always look well-enough to take seriously, and sometimes make funny faces, but between her expression and the shrinked pupils, it's just too comical a sight. V5 06 00032.png|''Don't you dare talk shit about my family!'' V5 06 00033.png|''And don't you dare to try anything, Blondie'' V5 06 00034.png|''Yang, please calm down. You can break all the tables you want once we're with Ruby'' PatienceFinished-Yang7.png|''Listen to your friend, Pang. Your team's never let you down'' PatienceFinished-Yang8.png|''Oh, you don't know jackshit about my team, or me'' PatienceFinished-Yang9.png|''You abandoned us since before I can even remember!'' V5 06 00035.png|''....Why....?'' Em....Ozpin? His BIG and TERRIBLE secret? Can we talk about that, before the episode ends, please? FamilyAnswers2.png|''I know a lot, not just about you, and not just from being told, but from seeing it with my own eyes'' FamilyAnswers3.png|''I know the Grimm have a leader. I know people who can come back from the dead. I know magic is real'' FamilyAnswers4.png|''And I'll prove it to you'' FamilyAnswers5.png|''...Excuse me?'' V5 06 00036.png|''You said Tai told you all about my Semblance'' FamilyAnswers7.png|''But did he tell you what Ozpin did to my brother and me?'' V5 06 00037.png|''Okay...I'm a bit confused now'' FamilyAnswers9.png|''Go see for yourself'' .....Please tell me they won't leave that question hanging in the air this whole scene. It's been a waste of almost half an episode so far, and definitely not worth the 2-week wait since V5E4. Ravenmutter1.png|''Oh great, where did she go now?'' Ravenmutter2.png|''Dammit, AT LEAST TAKE US TO QROW BEFORE YOU LEAVE US AGAIN, WOULD YOU?!'' Ravenmutter3.png|''Eh, Yang...are you okay?'' Ravenmutter4.png|''I'll be once we're with Ruby and I don't have to see her ever again'' V5 06 00038.png|''I mean...it's okay if you're not okay with any of that'' Ravenmutter6.png|''...You didn't believe everything she said, did you?'' Ravenmutter7.png|''....not everything....'' Ravenmutter8.png|''I mean, there's Dust, and Semblances, but there's no such thing as Magic'' Ravenmutter9.png|''Well, I guess Semblances are kinda like Magic, and Dust does all sorts of things...'' Ravenmutter10.png|''But still, the idea of Magic is unbelievable'' Ravenmutter11.png|''KRAAAW'' V5 06 00040.png|''KRAAAAAW'' Ravenmutter13.png|''A raven? Or is that a crow? I can never tell'' Ravenmutter14.png|''I think I've seen that bird before'' Ravenmutter15.png|''Maybe your mother Raven has pet Ravens?'' V5 06 00041.png wood.png V5 06 00042.png Ravenmutter18.png V5 06 00043.png|''Eh, I'm mildly impressed. But how did you do that?'' YouGottaGo1.png|''Well, I COULD explain it to you...'' YouGottaGo2.png|''But there's only about 3 minutes left before credits'' V5 06 00044.png|''Our time is running out...'' YouGottaGo4.png|''And you can't stay a whole season here. You're too much trouble'' YouGottaGo5.png|''Just ask Qrow about the bird thing'' YouGottaGo6.png|''Wait. Even after beating up your men, yelling at you, insulting your hair and breaking your table...you're letting us go?'' BanditUltimatum1.png|''Wang, have you ever heard about this thing called Tolerance and Patience? You should try it sometime'' BanditUltimatum2.png|''Of course, you 2 are free to stay here and join my tribe. I'll happily answer everything you want'' BanditUltimatum3.png|''And with you, Pang...we could have a fresh start. As mother an-'' BanditUltimatum4.png|''Hell no'' V5 06 00045.png|''Fine then. Cross the portal and join Ozpin in his impossible war against the forces of Darkness'' BanditUltimatum6.png|''And die like a dog, like so many before you'' BanditUltimatum7.png|''But can you trust someone who has kept so many secrets from you for so long?'' BanditUltimatum8.png|''Em....uh...I'll let you decide'' V5 06 00047.png|''All I care about is making sure my family, my sis-'' BanditUltimatum10.png|''Ugh, if you're gonna use "Family" as a reason, just leave already'' WYReadyToGo1.png WYReadyToGo2.png V5 06 00048.png|''Please don't drop me'' V5 06 00049.png|''Mang! A word before you go'' V5 06 00050.png|''If you side with your uncle Qrow, I will not be kind the next time we meet'' WYReadyToGo6.png|''Not like you were kind this time, either'' WYReadyToGo7.png|''...Dammit, now I see why her Theme Song is called "I Burn"'' .....And....that's it? Because if so, this is one of the most worthless scenes I've ever seen in this entire show, and that's including things like Jaune's Generic, 1/4-of-a-Season long Arc in Volume 1. I'll explain why in the Conclusions. 3) All that's missing is the B CryingQrow1.png|''WAAAAAH! WAAAAAH! Why does no one alive want to join me?!'' CryingQrow2.png|''Am I that ugly? Do I smell? I bathe 3 times a week, what more do you want?!'' CryingQrow3.png|''Sniff...what is that noise?'' V5 06 00051.png|''HOLY CRAP, Raven?!'' SavedQrow2.png|''Wait....Oh my God of Light, I'M SAVED!'' RNJRDinner1.png|''Stove, on!'' RNJRDinner2.png|''Carrots, cut!'' RNJRDinner3.png|''Chopsticks, ready!'' RNJRDinner4.png|''Alright, the first batch is just about done!'' RNJRDinner5.png|''Excellent! I can't wait till Qrow gets here'' RNJRDinner6.png|''Do you really think he'll bring that many people?'' RNJRDinner7.png|''Please, Nora, don't you know my uncle? He'll bring us an army!'' RNJRDinner8.png|''I'm home!'' RNJRDinner9.png|''GIVE ME A SEC!!!'' RNJRDinner10.png|''Uh, Ruby, you're overcooking the bacon'' RNJRDinner11.png|''Argh! No I'm not, now shut up! You've been saying that for a whole hour! You think I don’t know how to cook bacon?!'' V5 06 00053.png|.......... RNJRDinner13.png|''I'm coming, Uncle!'' This is probably the only time Ruby and Ren have really talked to each other.....ever. And Martial Roses now has more canon backing than Black Knight does..... :C V5 06 00054.png|''We had no idea how big the group would be, so, we used up all the food'' RWnYon2.png|''HOLY CRAB!'' V5 06 00055.png|''Nice to see you too?'' RWnYon4.png|''W-well, this is, um, very, very unexpected...'' RWnYon5.png|''I-I-I can explain why I left!'' RWnYon6.png|''Okay then. Explain why you left me without a word while I was in the middle of a depression and PTSD'' RWnYon7.png|''....OKAY, I'M SORRY!!'' RWnYon8.png|''I should've talked to you more, I should've been there for you!'' V5 06 00056.png|''I'm...I'm an awful sister...'' RWnYon10.png|''Now, now, Ruby. You are, but that's not important'' RWnYon11.png|''Remember: Ohana means Family, and Family stays Together'' V5 06 00057.png|''I'm just glad you're not dead or anything'' RWnYon13.png|''Sniff...sorry'' RWnYon14.png|''Ah, sisterly love. Brings back memories...'' RWnYon15.png|''(YES! YOU DID IT, Qrow! You have managed to save your reputation and avoid looking incompetent!)'' RWnYon16.png|''Hey guys, I heard screaming. What's goin-'' RWnYon17.png|''Oh. I...didn't expect this to happen'' V5 06 00058.png|''(What a beautiful scene. Brings tears to my eyes...they didn't forget about me, right?)'' RWnYon19.png|''Eh, Weiss...I don't know what you're doing here or why your clothes are like that...'' V5 06 00059.png|''But you're free to join the hug if you want'' RWnYon21.png|''Oh, yes! I very want, very much!'' RWnYon22.png|''In 1-and-a half seasons I've only been hugged twice! I need all the hugs I can get'' What a lovely scene. Almost diabetical. And I'm happy to see Ruby showing more emotion instead of just shrugging things off or smiling like an idiot (and without her scenes getting stolen by Jaune). Even if she was perfectly fine and only showed regret over her decision to leave her family (at the worst possible moment) when Freezerburn showed up at the door. V5 06 00060.png|''Sniff...this is great. Team RWBY is getting back together...'' BlackSquare.png|''...Wait, is this all the people you found, Uncle?'' Conclusions The very first thing I have to say about this episode is......it's the worst episode of this Season, and easily one of the worst episodes in this entire Show. Yes, alongside eps like the Breach. Raven's scene with Freezerburn is by itself easily more worthless and unnecesary than probably even all of Jaune's scenes involving Weiss and the stupid dance in Volume 2. I'll explain why. ---- First, regarding Qrow's half: This one was of questionable writing, especially at the beginning. We literally start with Qrow looking for Shiro and pissing his pants when a fat old cook threatens him with a knife. If it had been Jaune or Ruby or even Ren, it would've made sense for them to get scared and walk away. But we're talking about Qrow, a seasoned Huntsman who has fought monsters of all kinds, has literally been in the base of things "that ARE fear", and has seen his own share of shit. Someone who, unarmed, could kick that cook's ass. The scene is very funny, but it's comedy effect is severely diminished by how it only works because the writers made Qrow act Out-of-Character. The rest of Qrow's half of the episode does give a few funny reactions from Qrow, which are pretty funny and are not really OOC for him, making them more legitimately funny. However, the entire half on it's own is basically just an 10-so minutes long sequence of Qrow trying to find anyone able to join him and Ozpin, or at the very least alive. I got the point before it even reached the 7-mins mark. It feels excessively dragged on. One thing I did LOVE about this half, however, is that instead of telling us about Faunus Discrimination, they are actually SHOWING us instead, for the very first time in this show's FUCKING life. Like I said, on the wall near the door of the cook's restaurant, there's a note saying "No Faunus Allowed". Nothing is ever said or mentioned about this guy discriminating Faunus. If you didn't notice the note the guy would just look like a serious old chef who really hates people in debt to him....and people who know people in debt with him. This is how it should be done. Even racist people can be nice, or at least acceptable, in other ways. Not every racist person is an asshole, a bully, or a sadist. Some racist people are otherwise-normal people like everyone else. That note shows us that despite what we see, that guy doesn't like Faunus. And that's the way to deal with the Faunus Discrimination topic: Show people actually doing so. Like they did now, even if in a subtle way. Baby steps are better than no steps at all. ---- Now, regarding Raven's half. For like 2 whole thirds of this part of the episode, Raven just drags on the topic about Ozpin's "Big and Terrible secret that could make mankind crumble in fear". Afterwards, she does nothing but "reveal" stuff literally anyone who bothered to watch even just the episodes in Vol.5 so far would already know to perfection. This is horrendous, and much of the reason I say this is the worst episode of this Season. Because the information is 99% old news, things that are extremely common knowledge in this Fandom, and even casual fans would know just by watching the show. So, spending multiple minutes telling us all those things as if they were an unexpected revelation of things no one foresaw, is a massive waste of time and resources, completely pointless, completely unnecesary. Sure, Yang and Weiss don't know that. But WE do, the audience. The entire explanation about Salem and Ozpin could, and should, have been skipped almost entirely, because it's things we already know, and nothing new is brought to the table either to justify the massive waste of time. The whole scene is like this: >What we heard: "Raven's gonna tell Yang and Weiss Ozpin's secret!" >What we expected: Raven tells them something we didn't know, something unexpected that paints Ozpin in a whole new light. >What we got: Raven does nothing but tell stuff we knew since like 2 years ago. The only new thing here is Qrow and Raven's original reasons for going to Beacon. Everything else is just old news, even Team STRQ being so great they get Ozpin's un-subtle attention, we already figured that was the case. And it doesn't really justify or explain why Raven likes Ozpin so little. Sure, he's using them as "Pawns", that's the most cynical way one can put it. And yes, Qrow sucks up to him too much, no one ever questions his decisions, and the only person who did got a sermon for it from Glynda. But she's literally explaining the kind of danger Salem is, she literally says that she won't stop until humanity is all dead. And in fact, the way she tells the story makes Ozpin sound like a much better person than he does if you watch the show proper. It all sounds like "Salem cannot be stopped, and Ozpin is still trying to defeat her. He's an idiot, don't trust him for it". She never says anything to make us doubt Ozpin beyond "Salem is undefeatable", which if anything makes her more of a threat, and gives us less reason to doubt Ozpin or even at least see him more negatively. I think Ilia's "ARGUMENT" against Ghira's speech in V5E3 was better built than whatever Raven was doing in this entire half. And, after (not) explaining Ozpin's "secret", the "new stuff" afterwards is minimal still. Vernal reveals her weapon, basically a chakram with a pair of rectangular gun barrels attached, that I seriously have no remote idea of where she even puts the bullets. Raven reveals she and Qrow turn into a bird and that it is indeed magic, which everyone already figured since if Qrow's Semblance wasn't turning into a bird, Magic's the only explanation. And speaking of turning into a bird, it feels horrendously lazy of the animation team to not show any transformation at all. They show Raven/Qrow in Bird Modo flying, hide them behind something, then suddenly they are fully human, clothes included. At the very least, they could've had their bodies glow white and shapeshift into human form, like Pokemon when they evolve. Or they could've had a flash of light occur to hide the shapeshifting on-screen, like in videogames from the early 2000s. But nooo, that's too expensive. She also says "Ozpin did this to us", but she never explains how, or why, or if it even was a bad thing that could make us question Ozpin. She just tells WY to ask Qrow. Who she knows sucks up to Ozpin and sees no wrong in anything he does. It's like the writers wanted to make her look Neutral in the conflict with legitimate reasons for it, but couldn't think of any legitimate reasons, so they had her just hate and distrust Ozpin because "Salem cannot be stopped". Which overall just makes Raven feel Stupid Neutral. The best part of the scene is pretty much Raven and Yang's interactions. Which in itself is also old news since we all figured out that Raven's an asshole and Yang's patience is tested with her. All this episode did was remind us that. They seemingly tried to paint her more grey by having her seemingly acknowledge that she treated Yang like shit, after she left, but that's too little too late. Overall, this scene serves next-to-no purpose for the plot, development, or world-building. Nearly half an episode, just telling people stuff everyone already knows, with nothing really new brought to the table, just a waste of our time before Weiss and Yang are sent to Qrow. You could cut out basically everything before Raven turns into a bird, and nothing of value would be lost. Breach, for comparison, was similarly worthless beyond setting up Ironwood's army being in Vale and Roman being arrested. But even then, both things were important for V3's finale, and at the very very least, we had a cool song in the episode. ---- And finally, the last scene I liked the Ren-Ruby interaction. It's always nice to see people who haven't even looked at each other for years, actually interact, even if it's a small exchange. Until now, Ren hadn't really talked to anyone who wasn't Jaune or Nora, so talking to Ruby directly like that feels fresh with him, and with Ruby herself too. The reunion in itself was lovely, too sugary for my tastes, though Oscar's appearance feels almost shoe-horned in. It's small, but it's probably the best scene in this episode, even if that's not saying much, given the heartwarming moment and Ruby's reaction when seeing Yang again. ---- So overall, in summary: Part 1) Starting joke that required Qrow to be OOC, then drags on for basically half the episode to deliver home a point that was already delivered home many minutes before it ended. Also, an scene with an Inconsistency of very, very major proportions (the "Ghost Kids"), that basically eclipses all other Inconsistencies so far in this entire show, even including the ones in Volume 1. Part 2) 99% of this is telling us things that we already knew, and 1% confirming something we all pretty much figured out already, making it effectively worthless and pointless. Part 3) Fresh but small Ren-Ruby interaction. Lovely reunion, but that's pretty much the entire scene. Now, for comparison, with the Dance Arc in Vol.2 we had Jaune and Pyrrha showing development, and Jaune showed how he's willing to humiliate himself if he gave his word. We also had Weiss's opinion of Jaune improve, which is more noticeable in Vol.3. Hell, not even the arc in itself, just the episode of the actual Dance, served more of a purpose than Raven's entire half of this episode. This is the worst episode in this season so far. A massive spike downwards. Now: Total Number of images used: 230. Quite high, though I don't think it beat my record. FUNNY V5E6 PICS!!! :D I got absolutely none. Yes, seriously none. I didn't like this episode to bother trying to find any funny images on purpose, even less ones that could be used in a chat. I did find 1 interesting bit in Raven's map, however. AnimaFigure.png Kinda looks like Summer calling a taxi. Category:Blog posts